


Pretend

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Song Lyrics, mutual cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Song fic request fulfilled based on Don’t Think I’m Not- Kandi
Relationships: Tanaka Sho/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Pretend

You were running late. You were only going to arrive with minutes to spare. Luckily you could practically set a watch by the habits of your boyfriend Sho. Hurriedly unlocking the door to the condo you shared with him you rushed through the darkened space towards your bedroom unzipping your dress as you went. Stepping out of the scrap of material you balled it up along with your underthings and shoved it into the bottom of the laundry basket and then ran into the bathroom. 

A quick shower to wash off your makeup and remove any traces of tonight’s encounter was all you needed before tossing on one of Sho’s t-shirts and slipping under the covers with a quick glance at the clock. You had about five minutes before he would walk through the door. 

I don’t have to question  
Where you were last night  
Cause I already know what you will say  
I already know you’ll lie

You shifted as you felt Sho’s body sink into the mattress. You could practically smell the perfume wafting off his body. At least you had the decency to shower away the evidence of your indiscretions. 

“Baby?” You murmured making it sound like you just woke up. “You just getting home?” 

“Yes. I’m sorry, I lost track of time with the boys. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Sho said turning to kiss you softly on the lips. You waved off his apology rolling on your side and settling down to sleep as he cuddled you in his arms. 

But I can’t be mad at ya  
Cause there’s something you don’t know  
That when you’re gone I do my thing

It didn’t used to be like this. You didn’t know exactly where it went south or when he got bored. Maybe he had been cheating from the start and you had been blind to the signs. But eventually you noticed him drifting further away. Spending more and more time out with his “friends” while you were left alone. When you initiated sex he was always too tired, or not in the mood. Soon you figured out that he didn’t want it from you because he was getting plenty on the side. You got tired of being alone all the time. And when he was with you, he really wasn’t, barely paying any attention to you. So you decided two could play his game and when you he was out, so were you. It bolstered your self-esteem as you didn’t suffer from lack of attention and if the mood struck you, you never wanted for someone to take you back to their place for some affection. 

When I try to get your attention  
You ignore me every time  
You were so caught up doing your dirt  
That you didn’t notice mine

Sho didn’t suspect a thing, thinking you were sitting at home being his dutiful little girlfriend while he was out having the time of his life. It had gotten worse since he had won the tag titles, the success going to his head. So you continued playing your part of being blind while Sho was oblivious to the real happenings right under his nose. 

The thought had crossed your mind to leave him, but you did still love him. You weren’t ready to walk away. You still held out hope that he would sow his wild oats and then settle down and become faithful and you could pretend these transgressions never happened on either of your parts. Sometimes you wanted him to catch you. Thought about not showering after one of your trysts and see if he noticed the smell of another man on you as you did with his women. You wondered if he would even care, if he would explode in jealously. You didn’t dwell on those thoughts too long though, not sure you wanted to delve into the answer. 

“I’m going out to the club with Yoh and Rocky tonight babe. Don’t wait up.” Sho announced a few nights later as the two of you finished dinner. You flashed a bright smile and nodded as he left the kitchen to get ready for his night out, your thoughts whirling to your closet as you thought of what dress you would wear on your own adventure this evening. 

When you’re out in the club, don’t think I’m not  
And when you’re out making love, don’t think I’m not  
You’re feeling good in somebody’s spot, getting hot, don’t stop  
Just don’t think I’m not, cause I’m out getting mine

You didn’t know how much longer this delicate balance would continue. You knew eventually the scales would tip one way or the other. Your relationship would either survive or crash and burn. But for now? For now you would continue to pretend.


End file.
